This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Experiment 1: Twenty female Indian origin Rhesus macaques were assigned in 2008 to one of four experimental groups. All animals were previously immunized four times with DNA and various chemokines. Based on immunological data obtained from samples collected during the first four immunizations, it was decided to administer a fifth immunization. This immunization would be modified to include SIV nef/rev and H1N1 HA antigens. Three weeks prior to the fifth immunization (October 26-30, 2009), blood, fecal and BAL samples were collected from all 20 animals and shipped to UPenn. Tissue samples (to include endoscopic pinch biopsies, duodenal aspirates, bronchoaveolar lavages, inguinal lymph node biopsies, vaginal biopsies and vaginal washes) were also collected at this time. The fifth immunization was administered on November 16, 2009 via intramuscular injection followed immediately by electroporation as before. Blood and fecal samples were collected immediately prior to, one week post- and 3 weeks post-immunization. Tissue samples were also collected 3 weeks post-immunization. Experiment 2: A request to the Tulane Resource Allocation Committee was submitted in September 2009 for the acquisition of 24 female Indian origin Rhesus macaques for the next experiment in this project. Six animals were assigned in October and five animals were assigned in December. We are currently waiting for the remaining 13 animals to begin experimental work.